Elysium
by heidlebergchick
Summary: Firenze stands vigil over an old friend at his funeral and offers him a blessing to help him find the Elysium Fields. Drabble - House Cup Competition - Round One - Judges Pick!


**House: **Hufflepuff

**Year: **First Year

**Category: **Drabble

**Prompt: **[Animal] - Centaurs

**Word Count: **668

**Title: **Elysium

**Rating:** K

**Beta(s): **Verity, Aya

**Warnings: **Mild mentions of bereavement. Funeral and themes of death and the afterlife.

**Elysium**

.

"_In no fix'd place the happy souls reside. In groves we live, and lie on mossy beds, By crystal streams, that murmur thro' the meads: But pass yon easy hill, and thence descend; The path conducts you to your journey's end."_

— _Virgil, Aeneid (6.641)_

.

The great Albus Dumbledore had died. Firenze stood vigil near the marble table upon which the elderly man's body lay. The palomino stood not in sorrow but in respect.

For some, death was not an easy thing to accept, and yet, it was the simplest thing of all. Firenze believed it was a common moment shared by all those living. He believed the departed soul would go to the great meadows in the stars, never to want for anything again. There, the centaur knew, his soul would find peace.

Throngs of bereaved witches and wizards had gathered at the edge of the Black Lake to commemorate Albus Dumbledore. Merpeople rose from the murky water to sing in his honour. His own kin, lined the forest's edge in silence. Even in death, the exalted Leader of the Light remained a symbol of hope for all those that would continue to fight where he could no longer.

Firenze understood the huge blow the headmaster's death held for the Wizarding World. But for the centaur, Albus stood for more than that. He was a wizard that had advocated for one of his kind, a feat previously unheard of. Who but Albus Dumbledore would offer sanctuary to a centaur driven from his herd? Not only a refuge, but one decorated to suit him as well.

Firenze fondly remembered the moment he had entered his classroom for the first time. He had marvelled at the sight of his indoor 'forest' dwellings and the enchanted ceiling so that he could still gaze upon the stars above. Such consideration and kindness had never been shown before to a centaur. Not by a wizard.

And, so the stock still palomino offered a blessing to guide the man's soul to his resting place.

_'May a phoenix carry you upon his wing, to where your loved ones voices sing. Find comfort now in death's embrace, no further trials or woes to face. Drink from pools that never dry and upon a bed of moss, lie. Take heart from we left behind, you will never be far from mind. Gallop past stars in the inky sky, and know that this is not goodbye.'_

Firenze bowed his head and clutched his bow.

When he heard the lament of the phoenix come, Firenze stared intently towards the sudden eruption of light from where Dumbledore's body lay. White smoke spiralled upwards, obscuring the marble table as it rose. Through the flames, Firenze was sure he saw the image of a phoenix bathed in blue light. This vision was the proof the centaur needed to know his blessing had been heard.

When the smoke finally cleared, the crowds gasped. The marble table had been transformed into that of a white marble tomb. It was a fitting resting place and it pleased Firenze to know he would rest beneath the stars.

The phoenix rose higher and higher until none but a centaur's keen eyes could detect it. Its lament was acutely felt, but as Firenze watched, his heart soared in joy.

His brethren launched a volley of arrows, baffling the humans. Firenze knew it wasn't just a sign of respect but a gesture to help him find his way to the grassy plains.

It was unheard of for this centaur custom to be seen by humans let alone performed in honour of one. Firenze nodded towards Bane. The black centaur gave the briefest of nods in return before turning with his herd and retreating to the forest. The hint of his nod was enough to give Firenze hope for the future as he, once again, returned his gaze to the stars.

For the stars would always be there to guide souls on their journey, through both life and death.


End file.
